When Time Lets You Go
by The Legendary Reaper
Summary: One Piece, The treasure so sought after, The ability to do it all over again, Luffy really should have known that such a power and his luck would conspire against him. GEN
1. Welcome To The Whirlpool

As Luffy hoped into a barrel to save himself from the whirlpool he cursed this abominable time loop long and hard, No matter how many times he'd lived his life and done this it always annoyed him but it introduced a decent amount of randomness. He took a few minutes to reflect back on his past lives before sleep claimed his mind, Luffy had come to accept the time Loops he called his past lives Past "Loops", He'd been everything from the an Archaeologist to a Zoologist, Pirate King to Fleet Admiral to the Second coming of Dragon.

He'd climbed through the ranks of the marines more times than he'd like to count, Wrought havoc as he claimed one piece but each and every life he'd lived, After he'd accomplished his goal for that loop he'd train like a man possessed, Everything he could study he did, Everything he could do he did. Just to keep the monotony at bay, He'd trained as the personal apprentices to Silvers Rayleigh, He'd Trained as a personal apprentice to all three Admirals at one stage, anything and everything to escape the monotony that living life again and again could generate.

Every life he'd done something to help his first and most cherished crew out. His previous life he'd been a marine, He'd 'Gotten Word' of pirate activity around Conomi Islands and set sail, He'd arrived in time to save Bell-mère while removing Arlong. _–Sent him to prison more like-_ He'd sent the Two Swords Zoro had won through conquest and kept for more than a few years in his first life, He'd gone to Usopp's home village and 'Found' Captain Kuro, He'd sent Sanji ingredients from All Blue, And Taken him there a few times.

He'd Found 'King Wapol' 'Indulging' In piracy and had him stripped of his status, He'd taken Chopper in and made him a fine marine Medic, He'd kidnapped Nico Robin and had her bounty removed, Had Spandam fired for all the fraud he'd done during his Tenure as head of CP9. He had commissioned Franky to build him a ship out of 'Adam Wood' _–No one had Known it was him asking for it to be built, Can't have a 'Good Marine' Doing bad things now can we- _Luffy though Sardonically to himself.  
He'd Even found brook's Shadow for him, And taken him away to Laboon for him to live the rest of his Undead-Life.

But during that life as a marine, He'd Realised since having been caught re-living his life over and over, He'd Never really relaxed and had fun the life before having been eye opening to him he'd realised what he was doing to himself, Destroying himself, He wasn't taking a break, Wasn't resting, Wasn't having fun, He. Was. Not. Living. It was as simple as that, he was existing not living.

The Previous loop he had sat down and had a heart to heart talk with his grandpa, He'd come clean Why he felt empty half the time. with everything he'd told him about all his lives he could remember, Especially his first life, it was nice to talk about this to someone, It helped clear his mind, And set everything in stone for him, He was going back to the bumbling idiot he is, Back to the fun loving devoted Captain, he was going to be him, Not a mask he had made for himself.

On a completely unrelated note, People called gramps a slave driver, I'm Worse. I guess Sadism runs in the Family?

But as sleep finally claimed him, He though back to the time he'd Spent training Ace n Sabo

_=Flashback Start=_

Ace and Sabo stared in horror as Luffy explained that since they had grown accustomed to the new training program, He needed to make a better one (It didn't help that he had a smile that would make the devil shudder on his face the whole time, Nope not one bit), The new training program consisted of, Daily laps around the mountain carrying boulders on their back, Fighting with 3 different animals a day without their staff's, Luffy had cheerfully informed them, Running through 'Luffy's obstacle course of doom' as it had been aptly named, with boulders tied to the feet, And backs, Running through the forms that Luffy had pounded into them, (Personally Ace though he could do those forms during his sleep Luffy had been relentless) while balancing on a rolling log.

Ace and Sabo breathed a sigh of relief when Luffy had pulled out 2 rocks the size of his hands, believing that it couldn't be worse how wrong they were, he thought he was going to cry with relief until he tried to pick it up. "?" he had exclaimed as he tried to pick it up, (Little did they know that Luffy had compressed 3 boulders the size of Dadan's house), Ace tried again to pick it up with all his strength, Only just managed to pick it up before he fell over face first, upon looking up from impossibly heavy rock, He found Luffy smiling down at him, It wasn't a nice smile it was that smile that promised pain in the form of 'Teaching' how right they were.

Ace and Sabo had seriously though about running away the day before Luffy had shown them the fruits of their labour.

"Ace Sabo come it's time to test something that decides where you are with your training" Luffy had called to them before they could start their morning 'exercises' they had both looked at each other, they were just about to do what they agreed upon when Luffy called out again they seriously wanted to run but curiosity got they better of them. They had followed Luffy till he entered a trashed clearing, The ground was ripped to shreds, the trees around were uprooted, he walked over to the biggest uprooted tree there and relayed his instructions. "I want you to punch this tree with everything you got, Then kick it will all you got, If you exceed my expectations I'll take it easy on you for a month" now THAT got there attention, Luffy had never done anything like this before to test them and they were fired up for that 'EASY' month.

Ace had gone first, Grumbling about being made to punch stuff he had stood staring at the downed tree before snapping a punch out even Sabo could tell it was half hearted at best, What happened next would be forever seared into their mind he expected to hurt his fist make the tree shake at the most what he did not expect was for the tree to give under his unknowingly unyielding punch, Leaving a massive crater in the sider of the tree. Ace personally had gone into shock the second he had hit the Tree, He had kicked the area next to it following through with a Form Luffy had taught them, His body running on long ingrained muscle movements demolished his part of the tree.

Sabo had done the same a few seconds after ace had reduced his part of the tree to splinters, He had punched the tree with everything he had if ace could do that with a half-hearted punch, what could they do with a proper punch?, He had found out himself, Snapping out a punch as hard as he could, he had shocked himself Punching through the entire tree body his body falling into the familiar motions of the form Luffy had taught them destroying his part of the tree body almost as fast as Ace.

Both of them had looked at each other, Reading the determination in each other's eyes had turned to face Luffy to fall short as he smiled at them an Honest to god smile full of pride for them.  
For the first time, they didn't see Luffy they saw a man who was proud of his family, who was proud of his sons. Even at heart they knew Luffy was a fun loving bumbling lazy idiot, He admitted it himself.

_=Flashback End=  
_

_**Author's Notes**_

_Right well, this is my first time writing anything seriously, I'm going to do an Overpowerd Luffy, That has centuries of experience, Time and Time again, He knows a bit of everything, And has even forgotten a lot of his 'First Life' In which case is Cannon. I don't really know too much about the English Language, I had a horrible primary school that didn't teach very well, Well its more of the teachers fault than the school, But I digress, I'm not a writer, I'm a thinker Updates may be irregular since I only write when inspiration strikes, This story wont be a major commitment for me, Since I can't spare the time to do so, With school work, I will At least TRY to update once a fortnight, At a bare minimum, If there will be no update coming, I will let you know Via My Profile, _

_**I would like to sincerely thank you for reading this far, And my A.N, Leave a review telling me what you think or would Prefer to happen, I'm not very good at adding in Relationships, well I'm not that good building Personality and Character or Character depth really, I suppose it'll get better as I go. **_


	2. Who The F Is Making That Racket! (C-2)

**Chapter - One **_**  
**__**(Who's**__ Making That Fucking Racket!)_

You know how when you don't eat for an indefinite period of time that you start hallucinating? Roronoa Zoro was pretty sure he was hallucinating right now because normal people don't walk up to you and he quotes "Join my Pirate Crew!" Yes, he was almost sure he was Hallucinating. The lack of any sustenance whatsoever, the harsh beatings that happened Bi-daily. The exposure to heat without rest for weeks on end. He was absolutely certain he was hallucinating, wait. Why did his hallucination just ask him where his swords were? Bah, he doesn't even care.

What followed was a jumble of fast moving colours, sounds and confusing images. It was almost like Zoro was watching one of those projections from a den-den mushi. He remembered one of thing he said in his bewilderment with crystal clarity and that was "Where are we heading next, Captain?" Who was this… his captain, He couldn't remember a face properly. Like he said, it was all jumbled he couldn't make heads or tails of the last day. The last thing he remembered was a hand closing in on his face before… "Sleep, Zoro" and then the sweet embrace oblivion.

Waking up from his impromptu nap had him quietly and quickly assess his surroundings and he knew instantly for a fact that he was on a boat, a small one at that from the incessant rocking that he was well aware about. From what light he could see it was either early morning or late afternoon. Both options were troubling because the last time he checked it had been just before midday. He realized with a slight jolt that he'd either been asleep for half a day or an entire day and a half. Neither answers where what he wanted but answers he got in the form of his acquaintance 'Captain' his brain supplied for him when he got a good look at his companion in the small boat. His face however was covered in shadow.

He was shorter than him, looked to be built for speed rather than power. But looks could be deceptive if what he remembered correctly. He was of a lean build toeing the line of thin but nonetheless he was lean. Looked to be young…

"You awake yet Zoro? It's been a day 'n a half" The soft tenor of the voice broke him from assessing his companion and answered a question he had been meaning to ask. He responded in kind with more question however. He was burning to know.

"Who're you, Where are we, Why was I asleep…." He trailed off before **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE!?" **He'd started of slowly before he'd noticed two of his blades in the hand of his companion and the third his blade from Kuina sitting next to him. He had paused for a single heartbeat before the question ripped itself out of him. Rather involuntarily and loudly he might add. His companion with the Yellow straw hat that had a red ribbon tied around it had the gall to ignore the question entirely… Did he just shove a finger in his ear?

"Mou. There's no need to shot I was just looking at them! They're in really bad condition too, what do you do with these whack trees and metal posts with them?" his as of now un-named companions bland voice filled the air with a slightly wry tilt of his lips denoting some kind of amusement he'd derived from somewhere. Probably the question and Zoro did not hit metal poles and whack trees with them. Thank you very much, as he opened his mouth to say as much his companion interrupted him again. Answering his questions from earlier that he had almost forgotten about. Almost.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy call me Luffy and I'm your new captain, were on the ocean, in this boat that I got from Shells town. You were asleep because I knocked you out. You looked like you needed the rest" his companion offered, his voice completely dry. And somehow Zoro figured that he and his new captain, Luffy as he insisted he be called were going to get along just fine.

Zoro was about to ask for his blades back when his companion whistled slightly drawing his attention. The two Katana in his hands blades were slowly turning Matte black, from where he was holding the blade a few inches down form the tip and a few inches up from the handle guard. It was absolutely fascinating to see the blades changing from their original colour to an almost solid black. Any colour seemingly being devoured by the black spreading from the initial points of black. Luffy seemed to examine them closely for a few seconds before smiling apparently satisfied with something he'd done. Zoro blinked his eyes closed when a strong gust of wind accompanied by a spray of sea water blew towards him and upon opening his eyes the two blades were in their sheaths and being presented to him. His sword that previously belonged to Kuina was being passed to him with the other two nameless Daito's.

"You are aware that your white Daito is a Meito, The Wado Ichimonji if I recall correctly. Would you like to share how you got your hands on that beauty?" Luffy had asked him with his usual as far as he could tell dry tone of voice. He could however tell that Luffy honestly didn't care if he answered or not, simply asking to pass the time.

Zoro blinked dubiously and assimilated the fact that he had a Named sword with him for years and didn't even know it. Zoro thought about the question from before and analysed it for all he was worth, attempting to see the angle that the question had been asked from. He took a few moments before he gave up, absolutely unable to find a hidden motive or angle for the question so he decided to start their apparent relationship with a token of good will.

He started his story it flowed seamlessly from the beginning to the end. From how he'd met Kuina to the regular sparring sessions they shared, the rigorous training he contrived for himself all the way up to the fateful day when she died. It was rather cathartic and looking back on this single event later he would

The reaction from Luffy was entirely unexpected however the teen reached out with one hand and thumped him on the shoulder in silent support before slowly reaching up and grabbing his hat. Bringing it off his head and dragging in down in front of his face before it descended below that.

Zoro absently noted that Luffy had Black hair as he was now able to see his face. Zoro was unable to tell however as Luffy's hat shadowed his face hiding everything, at best he could see the bottom half of his neck and that was it. He knew he shouldn't have stared he really shouldn't have but he couldn't help it he had three scars on his face.

One was just under his left eye a small cut that was stitched in two places, in from either edge about one centimetre and a vertical line ran through the scar.

The other slightly more eye catching was a straight cut that ran from slightly above his left eyebrow running straight down, the scar was about as thick as his little finger nail, It was slightly jagged around the edges Either form not healing well or was made like that. The scar itself ran from above his left eyebrow before coming down through the middle of the scar below his left eye and before veering left as it briefly touched the left corner of his mouth before dipping below the left side of his face down the side of his neck and below the red tunic he wore. Zoro was unaware if there was more to it.

The last scar wasn't really a scar at all. It was more of a tribal tattoo taking the form of three diamond shaped boxes, One directly above his Right eye with the bottom point ending on his eyelid the next directly below it, Its top point making starting on the eyelid before tilting slightly to the right taking up half of the space between it and his lip and the third diamond shaped mark was to the right of the right corner of his mouth. The diamonds themselves were 'filled in' with a diamond leaving a small space between them and the outer diamond. (There is a link on my profile page for this 'scar' please look at it if you are having trouble picturing this as I admit I suck at describing things.

A buzz in his ears brought him back to reality after observing the scar's on Luffy's face… I suppose he's my captain now isn't he?

Forcefully bringing his attention back to the present he noticed Luffy's mouth quirk itself into a rather painful rendition of a grin, He heard three words that practically summed up the scars and would forever entrench themselves into his mind.

"I got arrogant" Luffy's rather lazy tone held no bitterness or regret just a simple fact. Simply stating that he got arrogant and paid the price for it. He mentally moved Luffy up rungs on his respect ladder for admitting that he got arrogant. Zoro decided he'd embarrassed himself enough by staring unprofessionally at his companion so he changed the topic by asking where they were heading. The widening of the grin tinged with slightly sadistic humour on Luffy's face told him that he really didn't want to know.

"I have ab—so—lute-ly no idea" Luffy's voice was absolutely bland his face shifting to adopt an innocent look as he fluttered his eyes at him while he unnecessarily elongated the word. Somehow looking like he drew some form of pleasure from it.

Zoro really tried not to give anything away but his left eye twitched once… and it brought friends too, they went to his right eye. Luffy raised one scarred eyebrow in silent amusement looking as though he'd found the most amusing thing in the world. Inside however Zoro was crowing with amusement. He'd finally found someone who he could relate too!_ (DIRECTIONALLY CHALLENGED FOR THE WIN!)_ His amusement lasted for a short while or at least until Luffy looked to the sky and promptly had a rather insane looking grin develop on his face.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Luffy moved as swift as a bullet, his arms actually lengthening to fill the void between him and flying bird in the sky. The shouted words forced themselves to the forefront of his mind however.

"SEE YOU ON LAND ZORO!" was all he heard before his companion and now rather aptly named, baka-luffy abruptly zoomed away from him and the boat when his arms contracted after being stretch. After a few seconds of grumbling to himself and silently cursing his new captain he reached out for the oars on the small boat he was in to paddle with all his might after the damned idiot.

**X x**** Line Break ****x X**

Luffy was laughing to himself in silent amusement at the creativeness of the curses Zoro was hurling at him, the utter vileness of some of them was enough to make even him arch a brow! When he dropped down from the bird right into the path of a certain orange haired Dorobo Neko.

It was interesting to see the emotions that played out behind her fragile mask. It was somewhat saddening to know that this Nami had to resort to using emotional masks... Obviously well-developed mask's if what he could gauge from her expression underneath the mask. On the outside she looked just as stunned as everyone else but Luffy could see underneath because he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. The shock on her mask fell away and she happily grinned at him but underneath her mask she was trying to think of a way to escape and looked as though she had just found it and the resulting encounter followed it usual path with her next words.

"So you've come to save me boss! Thanks!" With that she joyfully ran down an alley and left him to the wolves…. So cold! Luffy mentally paused as he reviewed that thought before allowing himself to snort in bemusement as he was already precipitously spinning on his heel while bending backwards to the point his head touched the ground. Looking back up he saw the one with the bolt through his head was responsible and all the while ignoring the voice in the back of his head urging him to kill them he simply gave them each a single piercing glance freezing them in place while his hands came up from behind them and grabbed the two on the outside slamming their heads together, knocking them all out cold.

While dusting his hands off with a few small but swift shakes, he heard a somewhat mocking and slow clapping echoing from somewhere behind him on top of a roof. Shaking his hand one last time he called up to his Navigator, "Well well. Looks like my little underling can't keep herself out of trouble can she?" he asked deliberately making his voice dry and with a definitive mocking undertone too it. Knowing it would give her pause so he could jump up to her.

Give her pause it did as Nami processed what her unsuspecting victim had said to her now that she had revealed herself and her initial worry was replaced with a volcanic rage and a freezing, almost crippling shame as he brought up memories that she had left and wanted to keep buried!

Nami opened her mouth to yell at the victim of her act only to find him sitting a few feet away on the edge of the roof. Working her jaw in silent bafflement she ran over her swift encounter with him and his even swifter beat down of the thugs chasing her to his dry question trying to recall when he moved from standing in the middle of a road in this veritable ghost town to sitting on the roof few feet away from her.

Nami blinked when she realized what she probably looked like and after a few seconds of uselessly working her jaw and trying to form coherent and structured sentences did her brain finally produce a spluttered question. Her normal countenance utterly destroyed by the emotions the enigma beside her had evoked within her. She worked her jaw a few more times before opening it to ask the Straw hatted enigma beside her what he was doing here and who the hell he was.

"I'm Luffy. Just Luffy, so what's the name of my cute new underling? Speaking of which, what're you doing here?" The now named Luffy started out rather dry before gaining a slight mocking edge enough to be told but not enough to be serious. It was obvious he was having a little dig at her but she let it slide. Thinking over the ending of his words. More specifically the question he asked she ran through a few possible answers ranging from outlandish to believable to being a part of the town at least… she was until she spotted her map in his hands. Hands acting on instinct one went directly to the pocket she had hidden the map and the other reached out to grab the map only to catch air as Luffy had already shifted away from her.

Growling a warning she pounced on him again only to land on the shingled roof as he dodged again. She paused before gaining a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as she realized she was acting like a petulant child in front of someone she hadn't known for an even a day! Quickly and nimbly making her way to her feet again Nami looked over at her new enigma – Luffy as he called himself, and finally noticed his face. A tell-tale sign of piracy displayed proudly on his face at least by the olden pirate standards.

The scar under his left eye was distinctive to her as it was made by a tradition of piracy. The tradition was for new recruits to stab themselves under their left or right eye with a blade and not flinch. It was meant to prove who could stand pain and if they were afraid of injury and permanent scarring. It had the added bonus of displaying who was weak against the sight of blood as the injury was on soft skin and muscle it never heals entirely. Or properly for that matter leaving a distinctive scar, the amount of stitches in the scar were meant to determine who had held out the longest before crying and or asking for help with it, The lower the better someone lasting for an hour would have one stitch and someone who immediately cried and asked for a help would get five stitches. Someone who gets two would have lasted for more than 48 minutes but less than 60. It was a brutal tradition but tradition nonetheless.

Nami actually growled in cantankerous warning when he opened the map and was holding it up to the light while appreciatively whistling. The following words almost made her trip in her slow advance to steal the map back and they were.

"What's pretty little thief like doing with something as valuable as this?" There was a definitive edge of wry humour in his voice that Nami instantly picked up on having learned to read people and their ways of speaking to avoid problems… Most problems._ Some didn't go away no matter how hard you tried to get rid of them._ Nami struggled against the thought for a few seconds before letting it pass with an internal sigh.

Nami couldn't figure it out, why was this person she'd just met able to push her buttons so well she'd just met him and he'd received more real emotion from her in the past fifteen minutes than most people had seen from her in years! _But what about Nojiko. You show her emotions don't you Nami?_ A small part of her whispered the small part that she actively works to suppress and before she realized what she was doing. She had opened her mouth and answered him.

"I, ahh, Stole it?" her answer was more stammered then said and more of a question than answer itself urgh. _STUPID! NAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? _She mentally chastised herself quite harshly for the slip up and promptly had to blink as her sense of hearing registered something she'd hoped to avoid. A singular explosion and not a small one at all before giving out on her. Leaving nami with a ringing in her ears and a slight headache.

She clapped her hands to her ears for a few seconds trying to remove the ringing that was plaguing her ears. It didn't work and after a few minutes of simply trying to remove the incessant and vexing reverberating ringing sound that had lodged itself quite firmly in her ear. Before looking over at her silent _pirate_ enigma. She discovered post-haste that he wasn't looking at her but rather over her. Feeling her long used and listened too instincts telling her to look behind her she obeyed without protest. Spinning on a dime, she beheld the destruction that was caused from the explosion.

It was absolutely horrible and she probably would've shed a tear if she hadn't seen the exact same situation before, many times before. Her pirate acquaintance however well… she found he looked disquietingly familiar with the sight himself. It was almost enough to make her accuse him of doing it to some random island or village for the fun of it. As all pirates are _known_ to do! So she was actually startled out of her thoughts and inaction when her companion yelled something out. It wasn't screamed but simply shouted but there was enough intensity behind it to make it seem like it was screamed to the heavens themselves. She had no doubt that it was carried to Buggy, whom she was absolutely certain was responsible for the explosion.

Those words were, "Who's making that _fucking_ racket!" Luffy had shouted after the explosion had died down. Absolutely furious with the wanton destruction and feeling slightly incredulous that he had forgotten the fact that buggy did this almost all the time but well. Too late he'd already come out and said it. This was going to make his little plan useless… well maybe not a small smirk spread on his lips as he reached over and tapped Nami on the shoulder apparently startling her if her jump and small shriek was any. He gave her a small secretive smile and shared the plan he'd cooked up!

**X x**** Line Break ****x X**

Nami had to actually try really hard to keep a straight face around buggy the clown and his pirate crew while they were partying. Well it was more absentmindedly concentrating on keeping her mask on what she was really doing was turning over Luffy's idiotic plan over and over looking for something that could go wrong or get them both killed… where did that come from? Nami didn't care if Luffy died, he's just another pirate… but he offered to help… he's a pirate… Nami continued to run this argument with herself while keeping a politely interested face in what buggy was saying.

When Nami initially heard his plan her first instinct and still is her first instinct when dealing with him was and still is to call him absolutely retarded. Case in point is what's happening right now Luffy's sitting in a metal cage that's placed atop a wooden pole that they managed to procured somehow within a few minutes from when she'd shown up with him claiming to have 'defected' from working with her idiotic boss as shed put it. She'd noticed it then and she could still see it now, the curious glint in his eye when shed mentioned defecting from him. It was almost as if he knew she would do it later… That's not possible, just her imagination overreacting. At least that's what Nami tried to establish within herself.

A minor commotion began in one area before silence spread over the entire party. The sound of dripping could be heard in the distance before something that sounded suspiciously like a body hitting the floor was heard. Silence spread over the rest of the party, this one un-natural, silencing even the merrily crackling fire.

Swiftly looking around to ascertain the presence of everyone and possible escape routes she came to look upon a green haired man looking for all intents and purposes as though he'd just gotten off from a ridiculously hard training regimen. With sweat pouring down from him, clothes sticking to him as though they were a few sizes too small for him. The green haired man would make quite the sight if it wasn't for the atmosphere his appearance made.

"Noh, Zoro. How nice of you to show up. You're a little late however" Nami heard the teenager in the metal cage. Luffy as he insisted he be called. Called out rather cheekily to his companion and if the look on the green haired man's face – Zoro – was any indication, well Nami was glad she wouldn't be around when they had their talk about this particular incident… at least she hoped she wouldn't be.

_We leave this chapter off with Zoro, tired from his exertion catching up facing down the entirety of the buggy pirates. Alone and with his captain trapped in a small metal cage. What will happen? Find out next time on – When Time Lets You Go!_

**=-AN-=**

_This single chapter kicked my fucking ass six ways to Saturday AND Sunday. HOLY FUCK did this chapter kill me. I just sat the fuck down and slogged it out. Its absolute shit to me and probably to my readers too however but as I've gone too long without posting I thought I'd just hammer__ this out. Chapters should get longer / better as I acclimatize to writing and get my funk going. Let's not forget the muse that just UP and Fucking LEFT ON ME! AARRRGGGHHHHH!_

_I apologize for the rant. Anyone wanna' give me a detailed analysis on this chapter breaking down what I did right and what I did wrong? Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms and FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FUEL MY MARSHMALLOW ADDICTION! (Blatantly copied that from another author who I can't remember. Props if you read this. You know who you are!)_

_**Next chapter should be out sometime soon…. (Probably) I've finally gotten this chapter out of the way, I've purposely missed a whole bunch of stuff this chapter that I will get back to later on. This chapter had to be written and quickly before I lost my Muse again. It's horrible. Anyway onto my reviews and answers!**_

_W1lliam: Well. Like I said in chapter one's AN – I'll leave polls up to decide whether or not I'll do em. You'll ave' to vote on them if you don't want one!_

_Sousie: Yes! I've updated it took a long time but I finally got around to doing it! This chapter fought me till the bitter end. I had to rip it out of my head to put it on paper. Funny story actually as I had to write this chapter out on paper before moving it to word because I couldn't sit down at my computer and write this. This chapter has been written a total of 7 different times before I finally decided that I would go with this one._

_Zaralann: Post more eh? Righto! Here ya go, Sorry I've not update much if at all but well. When the muse dies on ya' what do you do?_

_Natsu is Awesome: I'll probably include titbits of other worlds in either omakes at the end or flashbacks at times, strategically planted to cause maximum suspense of course! But yes this review gave me pause because I hadn't really thought about other Loops or lives' so I thought about them some and decided to use some of the plot bunnies I've got runnin' round in my head as inspiration for different lives'. It gives me a good excuse to get them on paper and out to you guys and it lets me use interesting concepts for Luffy!_

_DonWar: I don't know much about the English language but I know enough. The main point I made in chapter one was I wasn't taught the language very well and had to piece together what I could. It was a pain in the ass but worth it in the long run. __**As for beta readers, well. Anyone interested?**_

_I have two guest reviews from A Guest and A bloodyrose. Both congratulating me and asking for more. I thank you for your silent support of me if you had an account and didn't log in but yes. I thank you for your review anyway. I feed from them growing stronger from everyone's reviews! I TURN THEM INTO CHAPTERS!_

_So in summary! Thank you for you reviews guys!_


	3. Badass Boodle (C-3)

_**When Time Lets You Go**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**(Badass Boodle)**_

_(A.N, Small note. The dog Chouchou's name is pronounced as Shushu. To avoid simple errors later)_

Luffy sat in the small cage he was shoved into earlier watching his surroundings like a hawk, well more like observing his surrounds actually. You see his eyes were closed and he was meditating after having expended most of his amusement at the situation he was in Luffy decided he would train his Kenbunshoku Haki more commonly known as mantora or Mantra on skypiea. Observation Haki.

It was a little past time of his advancing his Haki skills and control to the limits and then attempting to push further even doing the most mundane things. He'd been forced to lock his ever growing powers of Haki behind his Diamond tattoos a few Loops back because he'd died by pushing his observation Haki to its absolute limit. He'd ended up covering the entirety of a blue. No small feat but by that time his brain had just about imploded on itself. Not a fun way to die at all.

He was left with two options, kill himself by forcing himself to observe more with his Haki basically expanding his range of observation until his brain couldn't handle it anymore and shut down or live the rest of the loop with a crippled body.

While living the loops with a crippled body can be a good way to test his limits, living with a crippled brain was another story. It was a sensation and experience that he as the future Pirate King never ever wanted to experience again.

So Luffy was left with few options to deal with his ever growing Haki capacity and potential. It was like a muscle as it degraded without use but by the time he'd figured that out he was using his Haki all the time either consciously or subconsciously and was unable to stop it or get it to degrade at all he was left knowing it was always improving and had to limit himself to the best of his abilities.

The best option was to continually limit the range of it a small distance around him or seal it away. He'd initially limited it to a small distance around him and ended up with the added benefit of being able to practically 'see' what was happening around him within the set distance . Problem with this was that _it was still training it._

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he debated his options with himself while straining the limits of his now bound observation space which was still admittedly a long range, covering most of the admittedly small city they were in. Luffy perked up in his cage when he noticed Zoro at the edge of his observation field… he didn't look too good at all Luffy decided.

What followed from Luffy's eyes would probably seem like a massacre to the untrained eye. It was rather obvious that this Zoro hadn't skimped on training but then again neither had any of the other Zoro's he'd met. Dragging his mind back to the mockery of a battle taking place in front of him, he sighed internally. Watching Zoro dance around his enemies cutting them to flaying them, slashing and generally just reducing them to bloody ribbons with absolutely no grace whatsoever was somewhat disappointing, but to be expected after all. He hadn't gotten time to train the santoryu user yet somewhat sadly.

As he was beginning to run training scenarios over in his head for Zoro when the unexpected but certainly welcome happening of Nami fighting on Zoro and his behalf at least Nami was until she got run off by the multitude of cannon fodder that comprised the bulk of 'Cold Blooded' Buggy's pirate crew.

The fight continued in its controlled chaos for a while longer with no sounds other than the cheering of the cannon fodder and the musical sounds of blades crashing against each other again and again. The soft sound of a blade passing through resisting flesh filled the area occasionally and the shouts of pain from the cut.

All in all Luffy decided that this fight was chaos and order in its entirety. Still, deciding to warn Zoro ahead of time because he felt Buggy finally coming out of his grand tent to grace the others with his presence, he really had an ego that one. Seeing that buggy would probably challenge Zoro as he had done all too many times he acted. Swiftly reinforcing himself with Busoshoku Haki he grabbed two bars of the cage he was in and ripped the open.

Destroying the cage he was in and landing him two weapons he could throw immediately. Reinforcing one with Busoshoku Haki he tossed it like a spear, swift and unerring it headed for buggy on a course to put a hole in his head.

The other he tossed into the crowd that had surrounded Zoro directly into the neck of someone behind Zoro that was attempting to attack his back while he was engaged in a clash of blades with someone else. Jumping up the wooden pole his cage had sat on he deliberately coiled his arms and legs in preparation for his next act. Jumping into the air with all the power of a cannon while his arms nimbly snaked out to grab Zoro and the other for Nami the hand assigned to Zoro finding its target by grabbing the back of his shirt.

The one assigned to Nami finding its target by wrapping itself around her midsection before he mentally removed his powers from the arms in short making them want to contract again.

**X x Line Break x X**

Zoro was swift and brutal with his punishment to his stupid captain, as in the second they were let down on the ground after that embarrassing fight he'd grabbed the idiot and bashed his head with his hand, sword still in it of course, he needed the extra weight to do damage and the damned bastard had the gall to laugh at him from the ground while nursing the rather large and angry bump that was beginning to form on his head. Aho!

After calming down enough he assessed his surroundings and the woman that his idiot captain had brought along with them and getting his answers in said order, the area they were in was a market district and they were specifically before a pet store with a small white dog standing guard over it. As for the woman that they had brought along well she seemed to be in some kind of shock… Civilian? Zoro mentally asked himself before dismissing it, no civilian would have handled the fight before like she had and that was telling in and on itself. The orange haired woman was shorter than Luffy by a small amount and wore a simple white tee-shirt with three blue lines running across it horizontally one running along her bust line the other slightly below it and the third one slightly below that. A ridiculously short orange miniskirt… _is that even long enough to be a miniskirt? _Zoro thought rather incredulously. Dragging his thoughts back into line. He did a check on his captain.

And well, his baka sencho was; Awake, Check. Alive, Check. In one piece, Check. Bored, Check…. BOORED!? Zoro's hand slowly came up and met his forehead with an explosive crack followed by a sigh as his hand migrated down and pinched the bridge of his nose… Hard. Willing his newfound headache to leave him he continued to assess his surrounding area, and thus was the first person, or so he thought, to spot the old and grouchy looking person heading towards them.

As the old man got closer it became progressively easier to make out details about him. He was a seemingly frail old man with a spear of some description, wearing leather or wooden armor of some kind, old, and wrinkled came to mind when Zoro was able to perceive his full face and attire, and another thought stuck too, the thought that his face was wrought with lines of despair and worry. Much stress too probably.

"Who're you people!? More pirates obviously!" the as of now un-named old man demanded in a tone reserved for the oppressed, obviously the man thought them pirates of some kind which they were and as Zoro opened his mouth to answer the question his captain beat him to the punch so to speak.

"Yes, were pirates" a lengthy pause before "Who're you old man?" looking down to where Luffy had been nursing his abused head he found nothing but a small dust could… looking around swiftly found Luffy sitting next to a small white dog of some kind, stroking its head. Zoro blinked and ran that though his head again, Luffy who was sitting next to a dog in the area they had landed in, when he had already searched the area for any movement or people… unless the dog wasn't moving. _Nope, not possible_ Zoro determined for himself rather erroneously at that actually. Seems the lack of sleep is getting to him and he didn't even know it.

"Who am I?" he sounded rather affronted truth be told but it wasn't like they didn't know him they just hadn't learnt the names of anyone they'd come across yet.

Zoro wanted to say as much but he was again beaten to the point by the orange haired woman they were with. Explaining everything to the old man and coercing him into a conversation and dragging information out of him. Extremely subtle but Zoro was a part time bounty hunter. He had to learn to read and understand the flow of conversation or he would've been locked in many cells or arrested for some of the things he had done. Watching the woman – Nami – who was obviously a master of wordplay, he mentally moved her up from civilian status to potential threat status, after all someone who can pull your life story out of you from a simple conversation was someone to be worried about in his books at least.

And what a story it was, explaining the towns circumstances, how buggy had shown up and claimed the town for himself driving the residents to the hills with what little they could grab in their run. Even taking some women to pleasure himself and his crew, it again showed him the depravity that some pirates were willing to indulge themselves and by proxy their crew in.

He thanked the stars themselves that his captain didn't do that or looked like he did. He'd hate to have to kill his new captain if he did. _What a shame that would be_. Zoro was pulled from his rather morbid thoughts when the now named and ranked Boodle, The Mayor. Began his story into the small dog that was being petted by Luffy. The mayor seemed to think that Zoro needed rest and let him tell you. You don't argue with old people and for his troubles he only got himself brained with the blunt end of the Mayor's head.

**X x Line Break x X**

Luffy sat quietly outside the house that Zoro was laid to rest in, sorry. That Zoro was laid in to recover. And thought over his coming fight with Mohji and the Buggy Pirates. Well, more like possibly coming fight with Mohji and the definite fight between the Buggy pirates. Because of the changes he had made happen the chance for Mohji to completely miss this area was slightly more prominent with the way he had nudged things. But the fight between him and buggy was all but certain now because of what he'd done to escape.

By escaping the way he had he'd shown buggy that he'd just been humouring him as he could have left at any time he wanted. Buggy wouldn't stand for something like that at all, he may act like a clown but he was especially used to be doing the humouring not getting humoured. That would rake on his nerves enough to make buggy put measures in place to ensure a fight between the two of them. On that note, the fight between Zoro and Cabaji would go much more smoothly this time around because he would have no 'wound' that Cabaji seemed to love to exploit.

But yes, as you can see the coming fight was weighing heavily on his mind, yes he had experience it hundreds of times before possibly even thousands but even the smallest thing. Simple things like changing his physical placement when he springs the trap on buggy, to simply changing his attitude and boy had that been an unpleasant surprise when he was younger and less experienced. Expecting fights to go the same as they usually did, that'd cause him way too much headache to be healthy before he'd finally wised up.

Luffy was brought from his musing when the beast known as Richie smacked him in the head, oh he'd known that it'd been there. Luffy had simply chosen not to act or give away that he knew the monster was there. With a swift and accurate reinforcement from Busoshoku Haki which wasn't really needed but was a subconscious action he divested himself from any damage he would've taken had he been hit without it which was actually none. Being rubber had its perks you know.

Luffy usually followed this singular path because it helped open Nami up but it had consequences later, specifically when he came out with this.

Luffy shook his head rapidly to dispel the thoughts, but one did creep through his action. _Perhaps you should tell them instead of them working it out._ Again he shook his head once before dragging himself out of the house he landed in and began his slow trek back to the story so that he met Mohji at an appropriate distance away so that he didn't wake up Zoro from what the Mayor had done to him or draw Nami's attention to the fight that he was sure to come.

As Luffy continued walking _left foot right foot _he brought his observation Haki to the surface and began pushing it out expanding his search area looking for Mohji and what path to take to intercept him before he could report anything to Buggy. Luffy paused in his leisurely walk as he found what he was looking for and with a slight distortion of the air around him he disappeared to places unknown.

He reappeared in front of the monster known as Richie with his tamer Mohji sitting on its back looking satisfied and smug, the monster disguised as a tamed beast had a crumpled packet of pet food resting in its mouth the monster looked at him and rather smugly at that Luffy deigned to add in the safety of his mind. And Mohji began his usual sarcastic and biting reel while Luffy prepared his own attack.

Springing his arm back while the other reached out to still the monster the following attack was as swift as it was brutal, pushing through flesh, bones, sinew and muscle leaving a fist sized hole running from the front of the now deceased monster head and running directly through to the master sitting on it.

Mohji wasn't exempt from the attack no, he got hit by the worst of it as Luffy's hand had ripped a ragged hole directly through his chest where his heart would be if it wasn't _empty_. The following few seconds went too slowly for Luffy's tastes as his arm retracted through Mohji's chest cavity and back through the hole he had summarily blown through Richie. From the now dead beast's mouth he pulled his prize out.

Luffy began his slow walk, agonizingly slowly actually back to where Zoro and Nami were outside of the freshly destroyed pet store. When he arrived he walked into what he expected. The Mayor standing next to Chouchou and with that thought.

"This is what you pirates do. Everywhere you go your kind do this. Are you going to do it to you _MONSTER?!_" Was the hysterical shouting from Nami, he could however tell that it was forced because beneath her veneer or rage at pirates he could see the hurt and despair that was slowly gripping her, even though she should have been able to leave at any time he'd anchored her to the town and the mayor. Nami in Luffy's eyes was un-used to being caught or being recognized or staying around her usual _modes operandi_ was in and out as quickly as possible with greatest gain.

Luffy had stopped that by simply catching her and distracting her while Buggy came and had then dragged her back to buggy with their trap that he'd cooked up and dragged her into this mess… again.

Luffy mentally winced as he realized that this Nami may not have been as well 'treated' as some of the others he'd met and wasn't that something. Discovering that each loop he went to he got thrust into an entirely different world, some Zoro was a female and wasn't that a particularly amusing thought. Some Nami doesn't work for Arlong or just dies when she fails at some task he was never able to find out about.

Luffy dragged his thoughts back on track it had only been around three seconds since he'd frozen in the eyes of everyone else, everyone else being Mayor Boodle and Nami and apparently it was sufficient if the spiel she was now attacking him with was any indication. She had reached for her staff and was attempting to advance on him most likely to attack him but was stopped by Mayor Boodle. Luffy briefly wondered why Boodle had stopped her, after all he was a monster and he probably didn't look very human either. Covered in blood from the beast and Mohji.

He began his slow walk around him towards the beaten and bloody Chouchou.

Luffy dragged his thoughts back AGAIN, he'd run into this problem lately with losing control of his thoughts or rather letting his thoughts flow because he couldn't be bothered anymore to keep them chained…. Luffy realised with a start that he'd likely have gone insane within the next three loops if he'd kept going as he was because even know Luffy was fighting of mental and instinctual responses to what she'd just said.

Even in the beginning he'd been fighting himself to relax and take things easy or rather take things slow and enjoy his loop. He'd learnt the hard way what working everyone around him into the ground for the future could do and he had no wish to repeat that anytime soon.

He would still train his crew and friends but he wouldn't do it to the level that he had done before. Before he'd been a devil with training specialized for each and every person in his family to the levels that they complained about it being torture. Well they had complained and jested about it being torture but had never actually _complained _about it.

His crew were remarkable like that, able to adapt and change with a drop of the hat adapting things to suit them and attain the best outcome from everything. At times Luffy was honestly thankful that none of his crew had been brought into this loop with him because he had no wish to see what they would think of him now… now that he had become this, a bitter existence cursed to live forever. They'd probably denounce him as their captain, probably.

Reaching his destination he plopped down next to Chouchou and there was ever a loyal, interesting and inspiring animal he'd seen once or many times it would be Chouchou. Well if he had to compare loyal animals Chouchou would rank second only to Laboon and that was only barely. Laboon had waited fifty years for his family to come back to him despite the constant source of whispers telling him that they would never come back. Partial member of the Roger pirates, their doctor to be specific.

Doctor Crocus. Well on a scale Laboon and Chouchou, Chouchou had spent more time of its natural life waiting for its family rather, master to return. Laboon had spent fifty years waiting but compared to its total lifespan it wasn't nearly as much as Chouchou had spent waiting. However in perspective Laboon won out because he'd attempted to break down the Red Line to search for his family and if that wasn't inspiring he didn't know what was.

Mentally wincing at the image that painted in his head he set the saved box of dog biscuits down with his un-bloodied arm and hand directly before the dog before bringing his hand back slightly and letting it rest on the dog's head. Conveying without words what he felt about this and how he was sorry. To anybody else it would have appeared as an affectionate gesture or a gesture of help to an injured animal. However, only Luffy and Chouchou understood completely what was meant to be said and what was received.

Chouchou stood a little and moved a little jerkily apparently still stiff from its earlier beating and chomped down on the box of food he'd saved from the lion before offering a miniscule nod of its head towards Luffy.

Nami came over not too long after, and as usual apologized. Offering what he usually offered up each time "You have your reasons after all." He decided not to pry too much about this Nami. After all, it'll all come out eventually anyway.

"Those, _PIRATE BASTARDS_" The Mayor, Boodle. Roared to the heavens themselves conveying his absolute and almost crystalline loathing of the pirates. More specifically, Buggy's pirate crew for invading their town, destroying their homes and livelihood taking their women. Destroying their pride and shredding their will. He released it all with his one roar.

The roar a lost person would give before giving up and finding a solution their self and it wasn't a nice roar. It was more of an agonized scream actually but Luffy for all the cynicism he'd picked up and hate he'd procured over the years of travel. It was something he couldn't hope to match because he'd accepted that everything he had made for himself or gotten would be lost with each reset. He'd lost most if not all of his materialistic nature that he'd again picked up during his travels and replaced it with a need for something that would transcended this infernal loop. Memories.

The Mayor, Boodle began his emotional triad "I'm _useless!_ Both Chouchou and the brat fought so hard but I, the mayor, can't do anything to save this town! Forty years ago this town was nothing but a field. We all worked hard to build our city, our houses, our shops, _OUR LIVES._ That's how this town was born. I _won't_ allow the fiend buggy to continue his destruction. _I'll face him myself!"_

Nami, ran to stand in front of the mayor after she had come over to apologize before an explosion rent the air and the city itself asunder. The flash of light was Luffy's first clue that the bomb had come along with the pyrotechnic display that the bomb had produced flying high into the air eagerly followed by dust ash and the smell of a burning town.

The previous explosion's sound was rent away leaving a gaping void of silence in its wake, the silence stretched filling the space letting naught but the merrily cracking fire through. No one breathed, and everyone's heart froze, excluding Luffy as he knew this was going to happen before it did. There was nothing he could do he tried to Justify to himself, no one would believe him anyway. Who'd believe him either as a child or as an adult? As a child it'd be written off as a fantasy and as an adult he'd be thrown in the gaol for being crazy. It'd happened before actually.

Another thought struck Luffy that instant, as he realized that his crew never doubted him either through their anger or their scepticism, They'd never actually not believed him and again Luffy thanked the heavens that he had such an amazing crew.

Heaving a mournful sigh about the loss of property that had happened before him, and at the collapsed building before them. With the main supports at the back broken and the load abruptly transferred to the front it'd fallen in on itself. The frontal supports being unable to hold the weight it'd suddenly had to hold.

Blowing out the air from his previous breath in a somewhat mournful sight he spoke up, drawing the attention of Nami and The Mayor, Boodle. "Didn't you put Zoro in that house?" he asked rather plainly while pointing one lazy digit at the house that better fit the description of rubble.

"He's dead then?" The mayor sounded indifferent and perhaps he was being unable to get an actual read on either him or Zoro as Zoro had been removed from the conversation earlier and Nami wasn't connected to him in boodle's eyes so perhaps. Just perhaps the mayor didn't care about him this time but that was to be expected. He wasn't slaving to meet everybody's expectations this time. Luffy was going to be exactly what he wanted to be if that was a monstrous captain that killed his enemies then so be it. Luffy had decided last loop that he would be himself and simply _relax_. It honestly sounded easier than it was.

Still the situation before him demanded his attention rather loudly at that actually but yes. Demanding his attention it was and receiving his attention it would. So with the grace of a predator he moved from sitting on the ground to standing beside the house, rubble, whatever. To reaching into the wreckage of a once proud house and fishing around for the pockets of space where it was big enough for people to fit. Rather, that's what he looked like to the outside people. Really he was simply moving his hand in to grab Zoro as Luffy had already pinpointed his location with his Haki. Useful that really was.

His hand finding its target dislodged the now awake and groggy Zoro from the wreckage. This Zoro apparently didn't like being awoken with explosions and being buried alive if the glower that had moved onto his normally grouchy visage was any proof. And it was when Zoro let out another stream of curses foul enough to make the stoic Nami blush! With startling alacrity he reached out and cuffed Zoro on the side of the head and received a glower for his trouble.

Zoro got the _look_ from Luffy which explained in detail what he would suffer through if he kept up his grumbling. Zoro heaved a long suffering sigh before throwing his hands up in a form of agreement, looking as though he was doing under protest however.

"So he was alive huh, I would've thought he'd be dead. You're extremely lucky young man." Boodle sounded a little bitter as he mentioned luck but also somewhat relieved as he wasn't responsible somewhat indirectly for the death of someone. Relieved indeed it didn't however stop what came next as though he hadn't been distracted he began his march towards where buggy had set up his Command centre.

Sad as it was the Mayor, Boodle was actually going to challenge Buggy to a fight with his broken spear that seemed to be held together by willpower alone and his armor made from wood. He would die Luffy concluded automatically before he shook his head. It was one of the many constants that he'd discovered with the loops and there were some exceptionally weird constants too as it was if he let Boodle go off alone and followed after the Mayor never actually died, scarred, maimed or missing a limb but the mayor _never dies_.

It was comforting and disturbing all the same. Luffy dragged his attention to the present to see the mayor had already escaped from Nami and was running to where he presumed Buggy to have set up base. As it were he nodded towards Nami and Zoro before turning and taking off after the mayor in a slow Jog. Following the mayor through his desolate and destroyed town, or the part that they were in at the least.

He was comforted to know that Zoro was coming with him by the footfalls being made behind him. Still he continued his slow jogging without acknowledging Zoro beyond a brief look behind him a sharp nod. Luffy understood what Nami was going to do whether they liked it or not. She was going to use their coming fight with Buggy as a distraction so she could go and plunder his treasury.

While his thoughts were off on their own their group had arrived before the building that housed what was left of the Buggy pirates after what Luffy and Zoro had done to their forces earlier. This fight would be different Luffy absently noted as Buggy was waiting for them apparently.

As Luffy geared up for his fight, he absently ran through the possibilities that could come from this fight.

Recalling, a rather amusing life where he'd gotten Buggy to join him brought a smile to his face as his fist met Buggy's.

_-A.N-_

_So, after much dicking around and writing other stories I finally worked up the nerve to continue with this._

_I've reached a resolve as a writer too, To Improve instead for the gratification that comes with it. I've found that I enjoy simply writing the stories that I'm writing a story._

_So on that note, Harsh but accurate criticisms are welcomed with open arms. If you give me one, thank you in advance for taking time out of your day to give me advice to improve my inadequate writing._

_This chapter will be the last realised for a little while as I'm revising my writing style and frankly assessing most of my writing abilities. _

_I Will Improve… eventually at any rate._

_Thank you if you plan to stick around for it._

_In future, I won't be including Japanese words at all, as someone brought up a point to me. If you don't speak the language don't bother putting them in. I'll probably use rudimentary words like Nakama, Baka, Aho! And the like but I won't go out of my way to put them in._

_Sorry about that._

_This is the last chapter utilizing my 'old' writing method. Newer chapters should be of much better quality. (I'd hope at any rate)_

_If you can't stand this chapter your welcome to leave, if so I wish you an epic journey through the wonderful and haunting world of FanFiction._


End file.
